


A Fling For All Seasons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is the time for new relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fling For All Seasons

Title: A Fling For All Seasons  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Spring is the time for new relationships.  
Word Count: 935  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: Clubfic! Heh.  
A/N: Written for [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** 's prompt 19: Spring Fling  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Fling For All Seasons

~

When Harry spotted a platinum blond head across the room at the club, he paused briefly. _Could that have been...?_ He shook his head. No way. Why would Malfoy be in a gay club?

Making his way to the bar, Harry ordered a cocktail and, as he waited for it, he leaned back, surveying the gyrating crowd.

Harry was horny tonight, and he had come to this place to pick someone up for a quick shag... Harry licked his lips. Maybe he would hook up with that blond; Harry had a penchant for blonds.

It had taken him years to accept his attraction to men, and it hadn’t been as if he’d had a lot of chance to sleep with anyone during the war, but, to Harry’s surprise, he’d survived his last battle with Voldemort, and now, here he was, a young, rich, famous, wizarding celebrity. That ought to have made it easy for him to get a date, yet it didn’t. Harry had taken to haunting clubs, seeking anonymity.

His drink arrived and he tried to pay.

“Compliments of that gent over there,” the bartender said, nodding towards the end of the bar.

Harry looked over, eyes widening as Malfoy sauntered over.

“Hello, Potter. Never thought I’d see you in a place like this.”

Stifling his shock, Harry smiled and lifted his glass. “Same goes for you, Malfoy,” he said. “Thanks for the drink.”

Malfoy lounged against the bar, eyes hooded. “So, want to dance?” he asked, tilting his head at the dance floor.

Pursing his lips, Harry considered the offer. Malfoy had been on their side in the war... “Yeah, all right,” he said, draining his glass and putting it down on the bar. Following Malfoy through the writhing mass of dancing bodies, Harry sucked in a breath when he was pulled close to the blond, and Malfoy began undulating against him.

_Fuck, he’s amazing_ , Harry thought as his body responded enthusiastically to the feel of Malfoy’s lithe body pressing sensually against his.

“Not bad, Potter,” Malfoy whispered as they moved together.

“Not so bad yourself,” Harry replied.

There was probably no way to hide his arousal, so Harry didn’t even try, he simply hauled Malfoy closer and lost himself in the pounding music and the feel of the slim hips thrusting against his. Malfoy wasn’t unaffected, and a small smile tipped Harry’s lips as a thigh was deftly insinuated between his legs.

“So, why are you here really?” Malfoy asked. “Out for a spring fling?”

Harry shrugged. “I just wanted to have some fun,” he said, stifling his disappointment at the thought that Malfoy might just be after a one-off.

“Me, too,” Malfoy said. “So it appears that we have the same goal.” He drew Harry slightly closer, smiling as he felt Harry’s erect cock pressing against him.

“Um, sorry,” Harry whispered, swallowing hard. “I’m a bit... on edge.”

A gust of warm breath hit his ear. “I should hope so,” Malfoy, replied, laughter lacing his voice. “That is the idea, isn’t it?”

Pulling back, Harry searched Malfoy’s face carefully, gratified to see lust there that reflected his own. Inexorably drawn to Malfoy, he leaned closer and they kissed.

It was soft and sweet for a nanosecond, then it became a frantic mating of tongues, with Harry thrusting his tongue deep, mimicking what he really wanted to be doing.

Malfoy got the message loud and clear. “Potter...” he groaned as he pulled away.

“Want to get out of here?” Harry asked.

Panting, Malfoy nodded, and spinning, dragged Harry with him. “Where are we going?” he asked when they finally got outside.

“My place,” Harry murmured huskily.

With another nod, Malfoy stepped into his arms, and Harry Apparated them away with a crack.

They landed in his living room, and, wasting no time, Harry crowded Malfoy against the wall. Pressing his lips against Malfoy’s, Harry’s tongue begged entrance and it was granted eagerly.

Malfoy moaned low in his throat as their tongues, once again, duelled for supremacy. Harry shuddered as deft hands pulled at his shirt, trying to get to the skin beneath.

When Malfoy’s fingers brushed his cock, Harry gurgled, pulling his mouth back, burying his face in the smooth curve of Malfoy’s neck as he hung on to his sanity.

“I’ve a bedroom,” he whispered as they rocked together.

Malfoy chuckled. “I don’t... think we’ll make it...” he gasped.

“Could... be right,” Harry stuttered, his pace speeding up as he approached orgasm. He somehow managed to collect both his and Malfoy’s -- hell, he was frotting against him, he could call him by his first name -- _Draco’s_ cocks, and now both men were groaning as they rubbed frantically.

“Brilliant,” Draco whispered before coming in pulses all over Harry’s hand. The warm spurts pushed Harry over the edge and he came seconds later, sucking a fierce kiss into Draco’s neck as he did so.

“So, what now,” Draco asked a moment later as he caught his breath.

Harry pulled back to stare at him. “Do you want to... go?” he asked quietly.

Draco’s eyes went cool. “Not really, but it’s up to you,” he said. “It’s spring, this could have been a... fling for you.”

“Draco,” Harry said, smiling as Draco’s eyes widened at the use of his given name. “There’s nothing that says we can’t fling more than once.”

Draco smiled, warmth coming back to his eyes. “You’re right, Harry,” he whispered. “There is no rule.”

“Good.” Harry grinned. “Now, would you like to see my bedroom?”

As he led the way, Harry wondered how Draco felt about summer flings...

~


End file.
